The present invention relates to an electric fence insulator and, more particularly, an insulator capable of attachment to a rectangular fence post or rail by simply snapping together a pair of brackets.
Various devices for mounting insulators to fence posts are known in the prior art and operate to support an electric fence wire or ribbon.
Although assumably effective in operation, the known devices for mounting insulators exhibit several disadvantages. Some known devices are only mountable to or around the top of a fence post or are incapable of being mounted at any desired elevation along the fence or fence post. Further, devices which are mounted using nails, bolts, or staples are undesirable because they are not easily removable or adjustable. Nail or like-mounted insulators are also destructive to the increasingly popular molded plastic fence posts and rails. Finally, existing insulator mounting devices are generally designed for round or T-shaped posts and do not efficiently accommodate rectangular posts and rails. Thus, it is desirable to have an insulator for holding a wire or ribbon for an electric fence that is easily mountable and adjustable at any position on rectangular fence posts or rails of various sizes.